


How Sang Lys Met The Dark Lord

by Jessiikaa15



Series: Repercussions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dark!Harry, Goes with Dark Repercussions, Humor, Meeting, Mentions of Blood, Prequel, Shock, Surprised Dark Lord, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/pseuds/Jessiikaa15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short story showing how the assassin Sang Lys met the Dark Lord! It's a prequel to my Dark Repercussions, can be read first or after, probably won't make sense on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sang Lys Met The Dark Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of blood, gore, violence and torture:  
> Side story to DR  
> I'm not J.K

_ **How Sang Lys Met the Dark Lord:** _

 

The Dark Lord sat in his throne watching as the majority of his Death Eaters filed out. His Elite stood silently before him and when the doors slammed shut, they removed their masks as he dropped the snake like glamour he kept on himself for the rest of his forces.

“Have you any news on the assassin Sang Lys?” He asked. The assassin interested him a great deal. He had appeared out of nowhere, but already whispers had spread. Whoever they were had never been seen, but they had left bodies in their wake. Most of the Elite answered in the negative except Lucius and Dolohov, who spoke up first.

“There are rumours, My Lord,” He began, “Those in Knockturn believe the assassin knows you are looking for him.”

“If that is so, then I hope to hear from him. He would be an asset to our side,” Voldemort mused.

“The latest is that the assassin had disposed of Delores Umbridge, My Lord,” Lucius told his master.

“Oh,”

“Yes, it was something else.” Lucius couldn’t help the shudder that came to him when he remembered the report he had read. Voldemort raised an eyebrow in interest.

“Well it seems the assassin is moving up the scale, Undersecretary to the Minister.”

“No one knows why she was targeted but she won't be missed.” Lucius said.

“Are there any rumours of the identity of Sang Lys?”

“Nothing, not even speculation, my Lord. The only thing knows is the mask, a black half mask with a blood red lily on the left side covering the eye.” Nott said.

“Very well, I want your ears out, anything of interest concerning the assassin I want to be notified.” He ordered in dismissal and they filed out leaving the Dark Lord was in thought. When the doors closed it was immediately apparent that he was not alone, his wand slipped in to his hand, but other than that he made no other movement.

“I had heard you were interested in me, I wanted to see if the rumours were true and apparently they are.” A male voice murmured softly yet it echoed around the room. Slowly, the Dark Lord’s eyebrows rose.

“Sang Lys?”

“In the flesh,”

From the shadows at the end of the room emerged a heavily cloaked figure, his face was covered by the shadows of his hood and he seemed to prowl forward.

“You have interested me assassin,” the Dark Lord stated. The assassin tilted his head to the side before he pulled back his hood to reveal the mask and the bottom half of his face. The skin was snowy and held full pink lips, the sharp featured were younger then he expected; but looks could be deceiving.

“I will take that as a high compliment, your attention is notoriously difficult to catch.” The assassin assured and an elegant eyebrow rose on the Dark Lord.

“Why did you come?” He asked him and the assassin tilted his head once again.

“I heard you did not take well to ignored summons.” Sang Lys smirked, “Of course I was going to wait out until you got really pissed, but I got bored and decided to come and see what you could possibly want with little old me.”

The other eyebrow had risen to join the other on Voldemort’s face as he regarded the assassin.

“Is that so?” Voldemort drawled, “It is simple, you would be a great asset to the dark and I wished to know if you had considered coming to my side.”

“The real question is what would you be willing to offer?” Sang Lys countered. The Dark Lord smirked and he rose from his throne, motioning for the assassin to follow, and they left via the side door that led to the Dark Lord’s study.

“I am almost disappointed,” Sang Lys commented looking around.

“Why?”

“I expected black and skulls.”

Voldemort nearly rolled his eyes as he sat down and motioned for the other to do the same.

“Name your price,”

“I do not bow to anyone; ever.” Sang Lys stated, “I want equal rights, if you want me to work with you I will do just that, not for you.”

“And what will you give for something so great? You are essentially asking for half the dark empire.”

“My services and my teams when it is created,” Sang Lys told him, “That and I can guarantee your victory with me with the dark.”

“How is that?”

“My identity of course, no one knows who I am because I hide in plain sight, no one will find me if I do not want to be found and I am the last person to be suspected of being the elusive assassin Sang Lys.” He explained with a knowing grin; the Dark Lord looked at him in scepticism.

“You want equal rights to the dark sec for your loyal services and the secret of your identity.” He confirmed with no little amount of disbelief.

“Plus the winning of the war,” The assassin reminded.

“You expect me to believe your mere identity will win the war in the end?” the incredulous tone was clear, the assassin smirked.

“Oh yes, think of the last person you would ever suspect to go against everything ‘light’ and then my identity is even more shocking than that, _Tom,_ ” Sang Lys put emphasis on the name and the Dark Lord’s head snapped around so fast the assassin was surprised he didn’t get whiplash.

“Only one person would dare call me that, excluding the old fool.” He breathed in shock, he didn’t even manage anger at hearing his hated name.

“Agree; agree for me to work with you.” Sang Lys pressed, Voldemort’s eyes narrowed in suspicion; Sang Lys could almost hear the man’s thoughts as they whirled. There wasn’t really any reason for him to say no, the assassin’s work was quickly becoming legendary and no one had even seen him let alone attempted to catch him, really it was a win-win situation for the Dark Lord.

“We are agreed,” He finally conceded. Slowly, Sang Lys removed his mask to reveal the smirking face of Harry Potter.

“Long time no see,” He greeted brightly and he knew that it would take a while for the reality to set in to the Dark Lord’s mind, the man was alarmingly intelligent, but he didn’t react too well to surprises. As he suspected, it was roughly two minutes before Voldemort even blinked, and then he finally spoke.

“You,”

“Me,” Harry agreed.

“ _You’re_ Sang Lys,”

“Yup, surprising right?”

“Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world and Dumbledore’s apparent lapdog is the murderous, rumoured to be psychotic, assassin Sang Lys.” Voldemort confirmed.

“That would be me.” Harry told him cheerfully. And then Lord Voldemort laughed; not the evil hissing that came when he was about to kill someone, no, this was a genuine, full of hilarity, laugh. Sang Lys was slightly shocked, but then it was a big surprise and the man was allowed discrepancies in times such as these. When Voldemort calmed down, which took a while, his eyes were still glowing with laughter and the smirk on his face said it all.

“Oh this is _perfect_ ,” he purred, “I almost don’t care why you had a sudden personality change.”

“Ah now that is an interesting story, it’s not so much as a personality change so much as a personality release.” Harry said leaning back on his chair.

“Go on,”

“I overheard a delightful conversation with Dumbledore and my apparent two best friends, it was then a few things that hadn’t been making sense to me became clear. It also alerted me to the fact that Dumbledore had my godfather killed and already had my death planned out with the Weasleys inheriting my fortunes because I fell in love with Ginny Weasley.” Harry explained with a sneer.

“So the manipulated began manipulating,” Voldemort murmured and Harry smirked at that.

“Oh yes,” Harry agreed, “I will destroy them all and watch them burn for everything they have done, the best thing is, they will never know it is me until it is too late.”

“I cannot wait to see Dumbledore's face when he realises what has happened.” The Dark Lord looked and sounded positively gleeful.

“It will be beautiful,”

“Your latest attack was on Umbridge, was there any particular reason?”

“Other than the fact she annoyed me? She was a disgusting human that I really wanted to kill; so I did.”

“Ah, and how did you go about that?” Voldemort asked him in interest, Harry’s expression turned sinister.

“She was imperious’d to write on every surface of her vile house _I must not tell lies_ with an edited blood quill until she died.”

“That is rather twisted,”

“Really, you’re saying _I’m_ twisted?” Harry scoffed.

“No, merely pointing out that that particular way of death is twisted, congratulations.”

Harry mock bowed.

“It was quite amusing to watch, with the edits, the quill carved on every part of her body.” Harry sighed wistfully before smirking, “It’s quite lucky I came here today,”

“And why is that?”

“Well how am I supposed to not kill the DE’s you have in the ministry? Minus Lucius and Rookwood, the others are well hidden.”

“Are you just killing anyone?”

“No, well, if I'm pissed off and they just happen to be the person who irritated me last then its unfortunate for them, but I do have a reason for killing them.” Harry said with a shrug. The Dark Lord shook his head.

“How do you plan on getting out of school to continue your escapades?” He asked and Harry waved that off.

“I can think of 3 ways out of the castle that Dumbledore doesn’t know about, 1 of which he would never be able to get to.” Harry said and an got a eyebrow raised in question.

“Is that so?”

“The Chamber of Secrets,” Harry said as if it was obvious.

“You know where the Chamber is?” Voldemort said in surprised and Harry blinked before his jaw dropped slightly.

“Oh Lucius or Snape didn’t tell you about second year?”

“No,” he said slowly and Harry cursed.

“Short version, chamber was open, basilisk was petrifying everyone, I killed it and got bitten, pulled the fang from my arm and stabbed your diary.” Harry explained. The second surprise of the night apparently; the Dark Lord would have to get used to being surprised now he had agreed to work with Harry Potter.

“I see,” he murmured and it was more than apparent he was less than pleased with that particular piece of information and Harry could feel the building rage; he wasn’t particularly overjoyed at the fact that he was the only one in cursing range of the rather curse happy Dark Lord.

“Yes, so you can curse someone for that later, preferably when I'm not the only other person around if you will. I can use that to leave and don’t ask how I can speak parsel because I have yet to find out and I still don’t care.” Harry stated.

“Very well, how will I contact you? Somehow I think the old fool would notice an owl.” Voldemort said and Harry frowned.

“You know what? I honestly think he wouldn’t notice, I'm in hibernation at the moment. Avoiding all human contact unless it involves a lot of blood shed, you’re actually the first person I have spoke to since school.” Harry grinned wryly, “Makes it easier not to murder the bastards if I don’t talk to them,”

“Understandable, every time I see Dumbledore I wish to murder him brutally.” Voldemort allowed and Harry laughed at that.

“I know that feeling except I have the unusual urge to wrap his damn beard around his neck and pull.”

“Oh, you have that urge too? It seems I am not alone in feeling that way.” Tom commented seriously and Harry cracked up.

“This is going to be so much fun,”

“Fun being your choice of word,” He drawled and Harry rolled his eyes.

“As for contacting me, there is this wonderful auto communication you placed upon my head. Damn thing,”

“You will survive,” was the dry reply, “You may leave now.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose and a slow smirk came to his face.

“Nah, I like it here,”

“Do you,” Voldemort deadpanned.

“Yup, thinking about staying. Nice place you got here Tom.”

Said man’s left eyebrow twitched and Harry’s smirk stretched.

“I am going to end up killing you,”

“Awh, where’s your team spirit?”

“It died,” Was the flat reply and Harry snickered.

“Well that’s cheerful! Come on, you should be singing with joy, you have me with the Dark.”

The look of utter disbelief that came to the Dark Lord’s face was enough for Harry to burst out laughing.

“Singing?”

“Yup, I can see it now; singing sensation THE DARK LORD!” Harry announced grandly, “Headline shit, that,”

“Oh Merlin,”

“So, Tom,” twitch of the eyebrow, “How many times is it going to take before you get used to me calling you Tom?”

“Do you have to?”

“Of course,” Harry replied, as if anything else had never even crossed his mind and Voldemort sighed.

“Leave,”

“Sure, see you, Tom,”

A bone breaking curse was sent at him and he caught the spell in his left hand, grinning widely as the flash of surprise that came to the Dark Lord’s face.

“Well that wasn’t very welcoming to your new partner.” Harry shook his head seriously, “Manners, my friend, cost nothing.”

“I am already regretting my decision,” Voldemort stated and Harry chuckled.

“I live to please.” He placed his mask back on his face and pulled up his hood. “I shall see you in the near future; this is the start of a beautiful comradeship, just you wait and see.”

“I'm on the edge of my seat,” was the bone dry response he received and Harry laughed, sweeping from the room. When Voldemort felt the other magical presence leave the manor, he sat back and poured himself a very large drink.

“Of all the people,” he muttered with a shake of his head. The only thought that came to mind as he revelled in the fact _Harry Potter_ was the assassin Sang Lys was, _Screw you old man._ Tom Marvolo Riddle smirked, things had just gotten interesting.


End file.
